donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Pain 99
Welcome to my talk page! Before you post any messages, there are some rules I'd like to be followed here (yes, I have to follow them too). #Post all new topics under this type of header. #Sign all comments using ~~~~ #No removing or changing content here, unless you're correcting your own grammar, or you're striking something out you wrote. #All Donkey Kong Wiki rules and guidelines apply. #Although I don't mind being called Dr. Pain, there are millions of Dr. Pains; the 99 sets me apart. So if you must shorthand, I'd prefer to be called DP99. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Donkey Kong Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Baby DK page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HavocReaper48 (Talk) 23:07, July 21, 2010 Re: It is my way. Slipknot Darkrai 16:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, thats not really the way it's done on wikia. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Archive box Needs to be fixed, just messed up my talk... --HavocReaper'48 22:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Weird... Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 23:01, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The smoke has settled... You still have rollback, but you'll have to RFA some later time. Sorry. --HavocReaper'48 15:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC DP, how about unbanning me from irc! Doc King 01:22, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :How bout, dont ask. Im pissed off right now so pestering me will just extend your ban by a lot. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 01:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::DP99, do not let your emotions get in the way. Extending someone's block simply because you are angry is not a proper use of the op tool, which will just negatively affect your RfA. Omega Tyrant 02:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Can someone tell me HOW DP has the rights to block Doc from IRC?--MegaTron1XD 02:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::@OT I'm not letting my emotions getting in the way. If he asks me to unban him clearly he hasn't learned. @Mega Cuz Ex gave me the right, and if u don't like it, take it up with him. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I have learned, so why can't you learn now to accept apologies!? Doc King 21:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll think about unbanning you if you apoligize to OT about your stupid arguments on my RfA that wasted his time, namely telling him that he had no knowledge of Wikis. Then you must promise to never troll again and that you'll stop asking users to do you favors (namely the ones where try to get youreself unbanned). Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 23:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, I didn't say that OT doesn't have any knowledge on Wikis, but I will apologize for saying he has no DK knowledge and for saying things like "where are you at?". Doc King 23:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fine. Make a user subpage that says that you promise never to troll again and I'll unban you from IRC. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 23:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC prob Is IRC working for u, cause it's not working for me!? Doc King 16:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yes.--MegaTron1XD 16:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) rage "I'm Really Active: I come on to this wiki every day, and on most days I come on for at least a few hours. Plus I am on a lot when no sysop is. I haven't been active lately because of band camp, but that will change soon as it is over after tonight. " <-- I guess not, huh? I find your lack of foresight incredible. Shadowcrest 22:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Besides what's on my user page and what I told you on IRC, there's another personal reason why I'm not active, something I could not have forseen (it's actually probably the main reason), but I don't want to share it. It does not have anything to do with rage quitting. I know you aren't going to belive me, but it is the truth. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 22:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC)